


Impromptu

by elementalv



Category: due South
Genre: Community: stop_drop_porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementalv/pseuds/elementalv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It <em>hurts!</em> And Ray isn’t happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impromptu

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LiveJournal’s [Stop, Drop and Porn](http://community.livejournal.com/stop_drop_porn/) community. The prompt was “ice.”

Anymore, Ray was pretty sure he didn’t like pain. It was one thing when he was young and stupid and boxing every week, but it was something else when he was twenty years older and starting to feel it in the mornings. He especially didn’t like pain that came from something stupid, and doing an impromptu figure skating routine on the sidewalk and without the skates definitely fell into that category.

Fraser helped him into his apartment — practically carried him, if Ray was going to be honest, which he hadn’t quite decided yet — jostling his ankle just the wrong way, and Ray yelped out, “Mother_fucker_!”

“Ray, language.”

“My ankle hurts,” he said, not liking the whine at all and hoping that Fraser hadn’t noticed.

“Perhaps if you’d allowed me to take you to urgent care —”

“No!” Ray hated doctors more than he hated pain these days.

“Very well.”

He didn’t much care for the snippiness in Fraser’s tone, either, but that took a back seat to his goddamn ankle, which felt like it was five times as big as it should be, even though he could barely see any swelling at all. Ray figured it was just a matter of time before it turned black and his foot fell off, but in the meantime, he would bear the agony bravely or some damn thing.

“Ow! Fuck!” His apartment was clean. Mostly. It shouldn’t hurt this much to get to his bedroom.

“Ray!”

“Just — watch it, would you? We got these things called ‘corners’ here in Chicago, which I know they don’t have in igloos up north.”

“I’m well aware of the concept,” Fraser said, sounding even snippier than he had before, which might have made Ray feel a little guilty except that it was kind of hot, listening to Fraser lose his cool. “Just one more turn, and — here we are.”

Fraser, who was King Freak of all the freaks anywhere, eased Ray down, gentle as anything, like he hadn’t just been ready to bite Ray’s head off, and then he got bossy. “Coat. Now.”

“It’s my ankle that hurts,” Ray said, just to be obnoxious, even as he shrugged off his coat. He started in on his shirt after that, because chances were that Fraser would want to check the rest of him for any stray bruises he might have got from earlier. Personally, Ray was completely okay with Fraser checking him out from head to toe. Aside from the fact that he was better looking than any of the docs at the clinic two blocks over, Fraser didn’t have any pesky medical ethics keeping him from holding Ray down and fucking him through the mattress.

In addition to not being a fan of pain or doctors, Ray was also not a fan of medical ethics that might possibly keep Fraser from holding him down to fuck him through the mattress. Or shower stall. Or couch. Or kitchen table. Or —

“Up, Ray.” Ray lifted his ass so Fraser could get his jeans and boxers off, and then he scooted backward on the bed, only —

“Fuck!”

“Language!”

“It _hurts_!”

At least the bruise was proof that Ray was swearing for a reason, and at the sight of it, Fraser went all soft and sympathetic, which was exactly what Ray had wanted all along. Of course, now that he was naked and on the bed, he also wanted Fraser naked and on the bed with him, but first things first.

“It hurts,” he repeated, only softer, because Fraser was doing that thing with his fingers, that thing where he sort of touched Ray’s ankle all around without actually inflicting more pain.

“Are you able to flex your foot at all?”

Ray could and did. “It feels hot. And throbbing.” Kind of like his dick was starting to feel, but that would be obvious soon enough.

“Ice, I think.”

Ray would have answered, but Fraser walked out, probably to the kitchen to get the ice. Didn’t matter none to Ray, because it gave him a little time to get a few things out — lube and condoms were his very best friends, next to Fraser — and to get ready for when Fraser came back, which was pretty damn quick, all things considered.

He glanced at the stuff next to Ray and lifted an eyebrow. “I hardly think you’re in any condition for that sort of activity.”

“I hardly think being flat on my back is gonna hurt my ankle,” Ray said, snappy as anything. He impressed himself with that, because his ankle was starting to hurt a lot more than it had, which normally would bring out language bad enough to turn the air blue. If Fraser didn’t get a move on soon to put the ice on his ankle, he might even get a chance to see it for himself.

“Is sex all you think about?” Pissy tone, sure, but Fraser’s eyes hadn’t left Ray’s dick yet, so Ray was pretty confident he was about to get what he really wanted.

“When you’re around, sure —” Fraser chose that moment to put the bag of ice on Ray’s ankle, and it was all he could do to not scream and come right then.

It wasn’t as if Ray liked pain, because he was pretty sure he hated it these days. But there were some kinds of pain that made Ray hot and bothered and ready to go, and okay, maybe he _did_ like pain. A little. But not all pain. More like the pain that started out hot and ugly then went straight into cold and numb. _That_ kind of pain seemed to have a direct link to Ray’s dick, which he had to grab and hold before it went and did something stupid, like come all over Ray’s belly instead of inside Fraser’s mouth — or fist. Ray wasn’t that picky.

Fraser, thank God, didn’t seem too put off by it, not if his eyes were to be believed, and Ray thought maybe they were. After all, Fraser was a truthful kind of guy. He was also a curious kind of guy who wanted to know what would happen if he jiggled the ice on Ray’s ankle, which honestly, wasn’t much. Ray was way more into the fact that Fraser was finally starting to get with the program and see what Ray was talking about.

He tugged on his dick to get it to behave — and, yes, get Fraser to look at it even harder — and said, “You done playing around?”

“Ray.” Fraser took off his shirt. “I haven’t even begun.”


End file.
